Love Is A Dangerous Thing : AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Ash is a player. Ash and Misty meet up but does Ash break her heart. One Shot, updated easier to read.


__

Love Is A Dangerous Thing 

by Totodile

(angela75nov@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!

Ash: 23 Misty: 24 Brock/Wilamena:30

Story Description: After years apart what will happen when Ash and Misty meet up again at Brock's wedding and is Ash just driven by hormones and not emotion? Will he break Misty's heart or make her the happiest girl on earth by returning her feelings?

MISTY'S POV

Ash Ketchum was always on her mind. She loves to remember her childhood crush. She still had feeling for him but was it still love or was it a merely a childhood crush? She pondered about this for a little while. The phone rang. She walked over to it. Who would be calling me in the middle of the day? I wish Ash would call I haven't seen him in a few years we traveled together so long I guess we all probably needed time apart to get on with our lives but what if I had told him how I feel. Would we be married by now? I wonder if he has any feeling to reciprocate how I feel toward him? I would love to......OH yeah the phone!

Hello.

Misty just the person I was wanting to talk to..

Brock, Hey, What have you been up to?

Well do you remember the crybaby Marril?

Yes. And.

Well I met its trainer again and well we started dating and now

I'm calling to invite you to our wedding!

Congratulations Brock! I'm so happy for you. When is it?

Well we can't wait so we are having it in 2 weeks. Saturday the 14th!

You mean on Valentine's Day. How romantic.

Ash is coming too. I bet you can't wait to see him.

What is that supposed to mean anyway, Brock?

Oh, nothing. (he he)

Well talk to you later.

Bye Misty.

Bye Brock.

Well what do you know I'm gonna get to see Ash again!!! I can't wait!

He is so ....damn gorgeous, I bet the past few years he must have gotten even hotter if that's possible. I just can't wait! Oh my flipping god I have absolutely nothing to wear to this shindig. I have to go shopping. Oh goody I just love excuses.....I mean reasons to go shopping. I have to look good so he'll take notice. Misty lives in Cerulean and is currently running the gym herself because her sisters are all married with brats.....I mean kids. They are so lucky, all of them have fallen in love. If only I could fall in love. I mean sure I've dated but no one can compare to him.....there's just no one like Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Misty got dressed and headed where else to the mall duh. She tried on all kinds of dresses but nothing seemed quite right until she saw it in the window I have to have it!! She went it to try it on. Oh my god it's so perfect! I need to get some new shoes to go with this.....I need a new closet cause my other one is getting full too many clothes and 100 or so pairs of shoes. And Ash always thought I was a tomboy....I was the best looking tomboy ever! Of course not anymore! I'm all girl now. She went to the shoe store. Oh, none of these will do I have to go somewhere else. She was driving in her car listening to the radio when an ad for a new shoe store came on.*The best woman's shoes ever only the latest styles by the best designers.*I have to go there! She did a U-turn and almost got in a wreck.

**__**

Hey Lady, watch where you're going!!!! Misty got there in record time when it comes to shopping she was a mad woman! She went into the store. A woman who looked like a Nurse Joy ran it.

How may I help you?

Well you see my good friend is getting married. I found the perfect dress

but I just can't find the perfect shoes.

You have come to the right place. My name is Joy. Do you have the dress with you?

Yes in fact it's in my car.

Well let's go take a lookie, shall we?

Sure.

Oh, I have the perfect shoes for you!!!

Great let's go back inside.

We just got these in, they are the new style from Blakfret.

Oh I love Blakfret shoes. Oh my god! These are sooooooo perfect!!!

Great, I'll ring you up!

Hey are you related to Nurse Joy?

Yes, but I was born with a fashion flare, so I didn't want to be a Nurse like

the other Joy's.

Well good choice. You have great taste in shoes!

Well Thanks. Here you go now your all set.

Do you know a good place to get my hair done in Pewter City?

Yes, there's a saloon called "Rockateer" It's run by Essej and Samaj.

Misty got in her car and headed back to her house. Great I can get my hair done in Pewter. I don't know if it'll last the drive if I get it done before. 

ASH'S POV

Well I'm gonna see Mist after all this time! Maybe she remembers me. Lol who am I kidding who could forget me? Yes Ash is full of himself Misty and Brock have not been around to bring him back to reality. And he also hasn't lost a Pokemon battle in a long while. He's become quite the ladies man. Dating girls till he can get then into bed and then dumping them. Of course he is young and single without a care in the world. He sounds like Gary! Yes, he really needs a reality check. Aw man I have to rent a suit I hate dressing up.

MISTY'S POV

Man these past few weeks flew by. I cannot believe the wedding is tomorrow. Misty has decided to drive in the night before so she can get up early. The wedding is at 1 pm and her hair appt is for 8 am. She's also been invited to a bachelorette party for Wilamena. Wilamena's maid of honor is throwing it. Thank god I don't have to be a bride's maid again 3 times is enough! Besides the dresses are so hideous! I mean Lily had me in this hot pink ugly dress with a giant bow and the biggest puff sleeves ever! Oh god the memories are so horrifying. Violet had me in this pea green ....yes the ugliest green of greens and it had a big lacy heart in the front that was bright pink, it looked like someone tied a big pillow to the front!!! She started laughing at the memory of herself in the mirror. I think brides do that so no one will look better that them at the wedding! Then there was Daisy's wedding it wasn't so bad it was actually almost cute like a summer dress. Thank god they all weren't horror stories!!! I wonder if Ash is married? Nah, he would have invited me to his wedding after all I'm not an ex girlfriend. I'm just a girl and a friend. Yeah that secretly wants to be more than that. Ok so maybe he wouldn't invite me? But then again he never did get a clue in that dense as hell head of his all those years. Hints thrown around here and there and everywhere, but noooooooooo, Ash Ketchum wouldn't notice if I wore a neon sign that flashed with "I love you Ash" on it!!! I miss the dense little clueless idiot! God he was so adorable especially when he was hugging Pikachu. Huh I wonder how that cute little rat is? I sure miss them.

ASH'S POV

Brock is gonna love this bachelor party I can't believe I found a Nurse Joy stripper! He is gonna faint. LOL. Brock has always been good to laugh at. We've been buds so long. I hate to wear a suit but I a best man. At least he'll never have to be my best man. I mean who needs some girl tying them down like some ball and chain. Not Ash Ketchum. Besides now that I'm one of the Elite Four there's plenty of girls throwing themselves at me. Yes, I have groupies of my very own. (A/N: Boy Ash is a real pig I hope Misty can straighten him out! Brock will kill him if he tries to use Misty like he uses all other women.)

MISTY'S POV

This is a great party that Wilamena's friend Rachel is throwing. I wonder if

there's gonna be a ....

Ding-Dong.

Someone get the door.

Hey ladies there's been a disturbance. The neighbors called you are being way too loud. I'm Officer Henry. Where's the lucky lady?

He ripped off his shirt and shut the door.

She's over there.

Hey Wilamena, Will you be cruel or kind to Officer Henry? Have you been a bad girl?

He cracked his whip. Whoa. He is pretty hot, they should call him Officer Fine. Misty wondered what Ash and Brock were doing? Probably at a bachelor party. I wonder if they are having this much fun. She stared as he removed his pants. Whoa!

ASH'S POV

Brock was smashed when the stripper arrived. She was dressed perfectly as Nurse Joy. Are there any sick Pokemon for me to treat? No. Well is the groom to be sick? Does he need a little nursing? She ripped off her top. 

Brock was shocked, Nurse Joy a stripper? Wait a minute. 

You're not a real Nurse Joy.

I know that big boy. My name is Duplica I love to dress like other people.

But your a chick right, none of this "Dude looks like a lady" stuff.

Oh I'm no lady but I sure as hell am not a dude either. She ripped off her bra. 

Whoa. Ash was drooling. Nice things. Nice. Wait a minute. Duplica.

Do you have a ditto?

Yes, I have several why?

Because I'm Ash Ketchum remember me?

Ash Ketchum, Huh, Oh yes I remember you. You've grown up very nicely.

Hey Ash. It's my bachelor party! Come on Duplica dance for us, baby.

MISTY'S POV

After the stripper had left, Misty went to her hotel room to get some beauty sleep. She had to get up early she only had 7 or 8 hours to get ready for the wedding!! 

ASH'S POV

So Duplica need some company?

Ah, I heard you are quite a little player from some of the girls in the bar.

Oh so I play a little, wanna play with me?

Sure, I'm a bit of a player myself. No strings.

Just the way I like it.

MISTY'S POV

She a woke at 6 am to start getting ready. I better put the dress on after my shower. I might get messed up if I don't. At 7:30 she headed out the door to go to the beauty saloon. Her appt was with Essej. 

Misty, Is there a Misty here?

Yes.

Come over here, you are my next masterpiece.

I just need my hair put up fancy for a wedding.

Yes, I know. 

Misty looked in the mirror when Essej was done.

It looks so perfect. 

Thanks, I told you a masterpiece.

Misty paid and tipped Essej generously. She went back to her hotel to

finish getting ready for the wedding. I'm so happy for Brock. He finally found love but will I? I sure hope so. I so nervous about seeing Ash again. She was finally ready and headed out the door for the romantic event.

And do you Brock take Wilamena?

I do. 

And do you Wilamena take Brock?

I do, I do!

Calm down, son, you may now kiss the bride.

Misty was crying. It was the sweetest wedding she had ever been too. Brock was always a great guy when he wasn't acting like a complete moron. 

(Flashback)

Oh Nurse Joy, your sweeter than a candy bar, Will you go out with me?

Brock the only place she wants you to go is away.

(End Flashback)

Misty giggled to herself. Everyone was headed to the reception. She looked at Ash something is different about him. He looks too confident. I hope he hasn't let his brain go out to lunch again. He always used too get way too cocky sometimes. I sure hope that's not true. She got up and headed to the Reception in her car. When she arrived she was one of the last people to arrive because she had waited she hates all the traffic. She pulled in and got out. She walked into the Reception Hall.

ASH'S POV

He was sitting by the punch bowl talking to some guy when he saw her. He hadn't noticed her at the wedding. His jaw dropped. Wow the past few years have been very kind to her. Her figure looks great and she looks so beautiful. Misty walked over and sat next to Brock and Wilamena.

Congrats guys! That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Thanks, Misty. You always did love the romantic things in life.

You got that right. Treat him good he's a great guy.

Ash walked over to them.

Well if it isn't the pain from my past. Hey Misty, How are you?

Great.

So do you wanna dance?

MISTY'S POV

Yes, I'd love to.

She remembered those beautiful brown eyes and now they were fixed on her. Her heart was beating fast. I wonder if he wants to dance as friends or if he's looking for more than that. He sure looks good more handsome than ever. A girl walked over to them.

Be careful that one will break your heart. If you let him.

Huh? Ash what did she mean?

Oh nothing.

Sure didn't seem like nothing, did you break her heart?

Well she was the one who thought that it was more than it was. 

What do you mean?

I only wanted to be friendly with her.

What do you mean by friendly?

You know.

Oh, whatever. So how's life, Ash? Got a girlfriend?

Hell no what do I need a girlfriend for? What about you do you have a boyfriend?

No.

Boy he sure is cocky just as I feared and what does he mean by getting friendly. I mean what is he some kind of player? Duplica walked over to them.

That was fun last night Ash we should "do it" again sometime. Remember no strings.

What the hell? Misty thought. He's a player?

Ash now what was that?

Why do you care, you're just my friend. Can't a guy have fun.

You're a pig. I don't want to dance with you anymore.

Misty stormed out of the Reception Hall. Brock noticed her leaving.

ASH'S POV

Ash what did you say to her?

Nothing I was just telling her that I like to have fun.

What kind of fun?

You know with the ladies.

Ash you didn't.

What's the big deal?

Look she's always had feelings for you ok.

I know she's my friend.

More that just a friend Ash. She has always been secretly in love with you.

Misty?

Ash didn't know what to think now. What have I done? Hey, why do I care all of the sudden I mean what's so great about her. The way she laughs and smiles. The cute way she grabs me when she was scared of a bug. She is quite adorable, but love and Misty? Do those two words even go together in a sentence? She was always so concerned about me. I just thought she was a good friend. I certainly never thought that she would .....love me. What's so great about me anyway?

MISTY'S POV

Why am I crying? I mean what's so great about Ash Ketchum? But that was not the Ash I always knew. The Ash I love. How did he get like this? She was crying to herself softly. Brock ran out to where she was crying in her car makeup a mess, all over her face.

Misty, are you ok?

Yes. I'm fine.

Are you sure, yes please go enjoy your wedding.

Well, ok. When I get back from my honeymoon we are gonna have a heart to heart, ok.

Thanks, Brock.

Misty started her car and drove all the way home. Damn it I forgot my things at the hotel. She freshened up and put on jeans and a shirt. She drove to the hotel. I hope I don't see Ash. She gathered her things. Well I guess. I'll never see Ash Ketchum again for as long as I live. But how could that be the sweet innocent boy I remember? Maybe he's been hanging around that pig Gary too much? Maybe that's it. I should tell him how I feel. It's worth a shot. She sat down on the bed and wrote him a note. She addressed it and mailed it to him. Well now only time will tell.

ASH'S POV

The wedding had been over for 5 days and he was still thinking of her every spare moment. What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be Mr. Carefree. He walked outside to get the mail. Bill, junk, bill, bill, letter from Misty, bill, junk. Wait a minute letter from Mist. He ripped it open.

(Letter) **_Dear Ash, I never told you this. I always kept it bottled up for fear I would lose our friendship but now that our friendship seems to be over. You might as well know. It was never the bike. That was my excuse to be near you. You had such passion, a fire inside you so determined to be a master. You loved you pokemon so unselfishly. What happened to that boy? Is he still there? You see I was in love with that sweet boy. But where did he go Ash? If you find your true self again. Please call me. I will always love you anyway. My sweet Ash. Love always, Mist _**(End Letter)

He closed the letter. Why am I crying? Is she right? Am I hiding my true self? I have to see her and answer these questions. He picked up the phone.

MISTY'S POV

She was taking a shower and the damn phone started ringing. Who is calling now, I swear a girl can't get anything done.

Hello, Is Misty there? 

This is she.

Misty, It's Ash. I need to talk to you

What do you want to talk about Ash?

I tell you if you meet me somewhere.

Where?

How about the Pokemon Center in Viridian City?

Alright when?

Tomorrow around noon.

Alright. See you then.

Yeah see ya.

What could he want did he get my letter? I bet he did maybe he feels the same. But he didn't seem like he knows I'm in love with him, hmmmm. Misty pondered the possibilities in her mind. Oh Ash, if only we could be together.

The next day Misty drove to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Well her goes nothing. She walked in. He hasn't arrived yet. She sat down and waited, finally he arrived. He still looked so good. Down girl keep you guard up. Remember about he was acting, he's a pig now. Or is he? I wish he would be my sweet Ash again. He walked over.

ASH'S POV

She's not supposed to look so beautiful. I mean look at her. Is this lust or something more? Is this love? But how could I fall in love? 

MISTY'S POV

So here we are. He always looks so good. Good enough to eat. Misty was lusting after him a little. Down girl keep those feelings in check. Don't forget how he is toward women now. But I'm not just any woman to him. Am I? I hope I'm more than that to him.

Misty let's take a walk around the city.

Ok.

So I was wondering. Do you really think I'm still the same old Ash?

She got nervous. He must have gotten the letter.

Why do you ask?

Because you sent me that letter.

So you know.

Yes I know.

So am I really so different?

I don't know maybe we should spent more time together and we could find out.

I was hoping you'd say that.

Have you been hanging around Gary much?

A little. 

Just a little.

Both POV's mixed together.

Misty was looking into his eyes. They looked so sweet just like

when they were kids traveling around she wanted to kiss him just then.

__

(song -Love is A Dangerous Thing- a/n: by the way I do not own this song)

You take your chances with modern romances

Remember everything that you've learned

If you give into desire you're playing with fire

And you could be so easily burned

She was looking at him like he was a piece of candy she wanted to

eat. I would love to taste those lips of hers he thought. He leaned toward her. Oh god he's leaning in for a kiss?

Ash?

Yes Misty? 

Is this such a good idea?

I don't know Mist.

__

If you want to be a lover you'd better take cover

It's too late to forgive if you forget

When you roll the dice you'd better think twice 

Cause what you see ain't always what you get

Maybe we shouldn't, Ash.

I guess you right.

He looked at her. He really wanted to though.

Are you sure Mist? Maybe just one kiss.

He leaned in again. She just couldn't resist him.

__

You take the risk right from the start

Cause love is a dangerous thing

It's like a loaded gun pointed straight at your heart

Love is a dangerous thing

She let him kiss her. It lasted a while. It was so good. Ash thought he had died and gone to heaven. He'd kissed alot of girls but it was never like this. Misty was scared of getting hurt. But it felt right to be kissing him like this. It feels right, so does that make it right?

__

If your first reaction is for satisfaction

Don't forget that you've got plenty of time

Before you get into it you better think through it

Remember it's your life on the line

Ash we should slow down?

But Misty I think I felt something I've never felt. Just one more kiss.

He leaned into her again. It was such a passionate kiss but Ash had always been passionate. Was he like this with every girl? She wanted to make love to him when he kissed her like that. She needs to get away but it's so good. What should I do?

__

If you want to be a lover you'd better take cover

It's too late to forgive if you forget

When you roll the dice you'd better think twice 

Cause what you see ain't always what you get

Is this for real or is it just lust? He couldn't figure it out. He needed to kiss her again. Misty was nervous this is so scary. Should I risk putting my heart on the line? What if his feelings are just lust?

__

You take the risk right from the start

Cause love is a dangerous thing

It's like a loaded gun pointed straight at your heart

Love is a dangerous thing

If I don't take the gamble I'll never know.

Ash do you wanna come over?

Sure Mist, can I stay the night?

Ash, don't break my heart. 

I won't Mist.

At least I think I won't, he thought. They arrived at Misty's and hurried inside. They kissed from the front door to her bedroom a string of clothes all over the floor. They made love and Misty fell even harder for him then she already was. He left the next morning and left a note:

**__**

Misty, I am so confused. I don't know if I love you or not. I need time to think it through. I'll call you soon. Love? Ash

Misty softly cried to herself. I guess I was mistaken. Tricked by a master player. I knew he was a player. I'm such a fool. Misty's tender heart was breaking.

ASH'S POV

I didn't want to leave but I'm so confused. Is this love? I don't know what to think anymore. I need to talk to Brock but he doesn't get back till tomorrow. I guess I'll have to wait till then. I hope she understands I had to do this. I can't lead her on if my feelings aren't true. 

BROCK'S POV

That was the best honeymoon. I'm real lucky. I finally met and married the greatest girl in the world. The phone began to ring.

Hello.

Brock?

Speaking.

It's Ash.

I know I can see you. Hey what's wrong with you?

I need to talk to you. About Misty.

Did you do something?

No, well yes and no.

Huh?

Can I come over and talk to you in person?

Sure. See you when you get here. Bye.

Bye.

Hmmmm....I wonder what this is all about. I hope Misty is ok. 

ASH'S POV

I hope he doesn't try to kill me. Ash pulled up in Brock's driveway. Well here goes nothing. He knocked.

I'll get it. Hey that was fast.

Well this is important.

Sit down, then. Want some coffee?

No. Brock, how did you know Wilamena was the one?

Well Buddy when she's around I'm happy but when we are apart I ache for her. She's more than my wife too, she's my best friend.

Misty has always been my best friend but could it be love that I'm feeling?

You have to answer that for yourself little buddy.

But how do I do that?

Is she always on your mind when you're apart?

Yes.

Are other girls on your mind or just her?

Just her actually.

When you kiss her is it electric?

Yes.

When you make love, is it so intense it's unreal? What a minute, did you make love to her?

Actually I did and now that I really think about it, it was.

Did you leave her hanging?

What do you mean?

Well why are you asking me all this?

You see Brock. We kissed and she asked me to her place and one thing lead to another. The next morning I left a note.

You better call her, she probably thinks she was just another one nightstand.

But how could she?

Well that sounds like a one night stand to me.

Oh no! I have to call her. Better yet I'm going over there now.

Ash sped all the way to Misty's. He hoped she was home. He realized he does love her and always has. that's the feeling he always felt around her. Why she made his hand tingle when they touched. I'm in love! With Mist!!

MISTY'S POV

She was so heartbroken why did he have to make love to me if he wasn't sure? He read my letter he knows I'm in love so why would he make love to me and then just leave. She had been moping around her apartment ever since he left. Her eyes were bloodshot she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. She almost didn't want to live it hurt so bad. Her true love played her. Used her like a Kleenex and threw her away.

ASH'S POV

I hope she's okay. I wasn't thinking clear when I left that note. I'm such an idiot I hope I can prove to her how I feel. He pulled up in her driveway. Both POV's mixed together.

Misty turned on her radio. Ash knocked on the door. She wiped her eyes and straitened her clothes. Who could that be?

Ash?

Misty...I....I'm sorry.

Oh no he's sorry he slept with me but he doesn't love me? She thought.

It's okay, I understand if you don't feel the same (she started to cry.)

No Mist, you got it all wrong. I've always loved you. I just never knew until now. I was stupid to leave that morning but you gotta understand I was so confused.

Then why did you make love to me?

Making love to you is what confused me Mist. I have never ever made love like that before with anyone. I didn't understand my own feelings. 

And now you do? Are you sure, Ash? I mean really sure?

I've never been so sure in all my life.

__

You know you're everything to me 

And I could never see

The two of us apart

And you know I give myself to you 

And no matter what you do

I promise you my heart

He leaned in and kissed her even more passionately than before because this time he knew exactly how he felt about his Misty. She was definitely the one for him. She always had been. Right in front of his face.

__

I've built my world around you

And I want you to know 

I need you like I've never needed anyone before

She couldn't believe her ears or her eyes was this for real? It was once he leaned in, and kissed her that she could feel that this time was different somehow. More special than ever.

__

I live my life for you

I wanna be by your side in everything that you do

And if there's only one thing you can believe is true

I live my life for you

This is the best day of my life she thought. At least so far. Ash Ketchum loves me. Really loves me. He was so happy, he led her up the stairs.

__

I dedicate my life to you

you know that I would die for you

But our love would last forever

And I will always be with you

And there is nothing we can't do

As long as we're together

I just can't live without you 

And I want you to know

I need you like I never needed anyone before

He laid her down and began kissing her. It was so right it was almost scary, almost. She was so happy. So in love with him.

__

I've built my world around you

And I want you to know 

I need you like I've never needed anyone before

I live my life for you

I wanna be by your side in everything that you do

And if there's only one thing you can believe is true

I live my life for you

They made love and this time when she woke up in the morning Ash was there holding her close. He never left her again.

__

I live my life for you

I wanna be by your side in everything that you do

And if there's only one thing you can believe is true

I live my life for you

THE END

Please review (angela75nov@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or "Love Is A Dangerous

Thing" or "I Live My Life for You"


End file.
